


Repose

by magickus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Obedience, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Teasing, very light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickus/pseuds/magickus
Summary: "You look stunning like this. Like a gift for me to unwrap."
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 60





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> another installment in "claran boinks eorzea and beyond". at this point i should probably make it a collection lol.   
> short little number for funsies. hien deserves more love dang it!!

The rope pulls taut around his flesh. Expert hands twist and pull, gentle yet certain, creating vibrant red patterns across Claran's body. He watches, curious, as Hien guides the rope around and under itself. Another pull tightens the knot. Claran's body gives beneath the strain, the binds twined lovingly around his limbs hugging him close. His shoulders straighten, his spine arches, his chin forced upwards and angling his gaze to the ceiling. When he shifts the rope rubs coarse against his skin, skirting the delicate edge of too tight. 

Spiderwebs of thin red rope constrict his legs beneath his body and his arms behind his back. It trails up and wraps twice around his neck, pulling his head back. It criss-crosses down his chest, frames his nipples, encircles the small of his waist, and spirals around his legs. Any movement draws the rope tighter. He's helpless, exposed, at Hien's mercy. It's… good. Really good. Arousal simmers under his skin.

"Well done," Hien praises. It goes straight to Claran's cock, twitching in neglect between his legs. Hien's fingers hook into the diamond framing Claran's chest and pull. He hums in approval at the absence of slack. "You’ve been very patient." Claran sighs as lips find his neck, kissing tenderly above where the rope holds him. "You look stunning like this. Like a gift for me to unwrap."

Claran laughs, breathless. "Please don't. You worked so hard."

Hien kisses beneath Claran's jaw. "I think you just want me to leave you like this for as long as I can." His mouth curves into a smile. "Perhaps I  _ will _ keep you here," he teases. "Have you ready and waiting for me at the end of each day, aching for my touch, so  _ eager _ to please. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Claran lets out a broken moan in answer. Hien's hand snakes to his front, plucking at the rope like strings on a harp. He shudders at each burst of sharp sensation, snapping against his skin. The pleasure gathers in his belly and grows, aching. "Please," he whispers. His hips strain forward in desperation and the ropes tighten in reprimand.

"Be still," Hien commands. Claran obeys. "Good boy." He kisses Claran's temple, soft and loving. "Be patient for just a moment longer. Can you do that for me?"

The pad of Hien's thumb presses to the head of his cock. Claran almost jerks forward in surprise. He sobs, finally given a hint of the pleasure he needed, but it's not enough. Despite all instinct inside him screaming to buck forward and seek his release, he keeps himself still, trembling. "Good," Hien breathes. "You're doing very well."

His thumb strokes down. Claran moans, high and strained. He swallows and the rope around his throat constricts. He stares up at the ceiling, breathing hard, as each brush against his arousal sends fire shooting along his spine. He's ignited, the end of every nerve singing. He can feel each ilm of rope on his skin, the warmth of Hien's breath against his nape. His sensitivity magnifies every small sensation into bliss, building and building.

It's still not enough. It feels so good it  _ hurts _ . Tears sting in his eyes and he hiccups another desperate plea, voice small beneath the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

"Alright," Hien gentles him. "You  _ have  _ been very good."

He wraps his hand around Claran's cock and strokes quickly. Claran's eyes grow wide and his body surges forward, trying to push closer to no avail. Heat sparks through his flesh. His voice grows louder and he sobs, broken and needy. He writhes and jerks and Hien grips the ropes to rein him in, holding him still, making him take it. Hien kisses his neck and shoulder in gentle contrast.

"Come for me," he whispers. "You've been so good for me, Claran. You've earned it."

It's the last push he needs. The heat building suddenly bursts and Claran lets out a shaking cry. He jerks, hips pulsing in small, restrained motions, driving his cock forward into that firm grip. He squeezes his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensations flooding through him. Stars burst in the dark. It wasn't enough but now it is  _ too _ much. It feels like the ropes are the only things preventing him from breaking into pieces.

Hien guides him through, moving with each lingering burst of pleasure that makes him seize. Wetness cools on Claran's cheeks as he finally sheds his tears.

He pants from the exertion. It takes a few long moments for Claran to return to himself. His mouth is full of cotton and his limbs buzz with electricity. Hien tugs at the binds around his arms and the rope slackens, just enough for him to relax. The world spins as blood rushes freely through his body.

"Are you alright?" Hien asks.

Claran catches his breath. "Yes."

"Do you want more?"

He shakes.  _ "Yes." _

Hien reaches up and brushes a tear from Claran's cheek. "Rest for a few moments. Then I will give you what you need."

Claran whines, greedy, and Hien silences him with a deep kiss. "Be patient," he reminds. He tugs at the rope, drawing it a hair tighter. Claran’s breath catches. "Let me take care of you."

Claran slumps back against Hien's chest. He earns a kiss on the cheek. "Good boy," Hien whispers.

The wait is more than worth it.


End file.
